


Alexander F Johnson

by InsaneHam



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Swearing, fluff?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneHam/pseuds/InsaneHam
Summary: America was gone. Alfred F Jones was dead.Alexander is still here.
Kudos: 3





	Alexander F Johnson

Mondays were the  worst . Alexander banged his head on the wall, letting out a muffled groan. He wasn’t sure how he had survived the previous Mondays, but then again this Monday was particularly bad. There was a smattering of bruises hiding under his dress-shirt, each aching blob skillfully pounded by that fucking teenager- to be fair they had been trying to kidnap him at the moment. For a good cause! Of course. Well. Alexander hadn’t thought so. Maybe it’d make more sense when he got more coffee into him. 

Pouring himself a cup of the rich brown, he took a sip, sighing a little into that familiar scent. Wonderful coffee, his lifeblood. Now that he felt like he wasn’t going to keel over from exhaustion, he started reminiscing over the events of Operation Shitshow.

A mission had arrived from Headquarters, some three days ago. Skinny high-school grad with some unknown ties to the North Canadian government and an unclear connection with the Prime Minister. Julian, being the jack-ass that he was, immediately was all for grabbing him off the street and throwing him at the mercy of Headquarters. Alexander pointed out this was a fucking  kid who had at best a dubious connection to the gov, and maybe they should take a fucking chill pill. But  _no, he’s not a kid, he’s eighteen and if you have a problem with it maybe you should get the fuck out you big baby. _ Excuse them, he was twenty, he’d been an adult since... okay, maybe they had a point. So he grabbed his gear, donned his armour, and got ready to traumatize a college freshman with the most overkill kidnapping in the history of ever.

To be clear, he had no problem with morally dubious shit as long as they were doing it for a reason. Freedom of your country doesn’t come cheap and all that crap. But like... a  kid.  What kind of information could a freaking nineteen year old have? 

He’d been wrong. So wrong. What the hell were children reading these days?  _ How to tame a polar bear? Avoiding bullets in mid-air? Tolerating three broken ribs and breaking your opponents? _ Alexander had always taken pride in his, at times, unnatural strength but after getting his ass beat by a dude that looked like he could be blown over by a breath of wind, he wasn’t so sure anymore. Luckily, the only thing that surprised him more than Matthew Williams’ apparent ability to take out an armed squad of soldiers with relative ease was the fact he was also  _completely fucking insane_.  Like, locked in a mental hospital, throw away the key level of insane. Okay, maybe that was an over exaggeration. Maybe he’d just had a concussion; Alexander  had smashed his head through a wall a couple times. Hey, in his defense the kid had just sicked a polar bear on his mates and was fighting like a demon fresh from hell, what else was he supposed to do? So yeah... maybe, just maybe it hadn’t been his limited mental capabilities. But still! After he’d flung Alexander into that eighty-story building and cracked his mask, along with his skull, he’d temporarily taken reprieve from their superhuman fist-fight to act shocked (way too late buddy) and call Alexander  _ Alfred _ . Wtf, that was not his name, and in the heat of the battle (along with his profusely bleeding head-injury) Alexander had automatically corrected him. 

So yeah, he might have revealed his identity to his soon-to-be hostage. No biggie, right? After Pat had taken advantage of his hesitation to sink a bunch of tranq-darts in his back, and they had evaded the ensuing police chase Alexander could get back to his life of super-spy stuff and forget about Matthew Williams for a while.  _ Nope _ . Basically everyone at Headquarters thought he’d double-crossed them for the North Canadians despite the fact he’d just destroyed half a city capturing one and Matthew Williams was somehow his accomplice. Again, despite  _ clear evidence  _ right in front of their  _fucking faces_ and being blared all over the news they’d decided that their ace-in-the-hole was actually a secret traitor who’d been planning this all along. Fuck them. Stupid idiots.

Fortunately, Pat, who had a front-row ticket to the whole thing had broken their brains (and ears) back into reason and after being assured Matthew Williams was locked up good and tight, Alexander was finally allowed to leave for a good night sleep. Of three hours because bureaucracy’s were assholes. The best assholes, but assholes all the same. Then he couldn’t call in because he’d already used up his days on covert spy-missions and his last week his boss had told him that it was a choice between get your butt in the building or never come back and he really needed the job. Freedom fighting didn’t exactly pay well.

“Maybe because it’s in the loosest definition  _ terrorism _ ,” went the annoying voice in his head. Alexander shook it out, plopping back into his seat. The coffee had been long since drained, and he was feeling a little better, especially after... Jim? John? Something like that offered him a donut. He was so hungry he could’ve cared less if it was poisoned, and Jim-John had even remembered how much he hated Tim Hortons. Alexander threw his arms around the rando dude and silently promised to remember whatever-his-name was later. 

Whew! Now that he had gotten all that bitterness out of his system and a donut in his stomach, he could finally focus on work! Humming happily, he clicked open his e-mail and opened the first one.

** Matthew Williams escaped  ** went the first line. Alexander resisted the urge to break the computer in half. Stupid Mondays.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha, if you’re curious why there’s so much swearing, I was in a really bad mood when I wrote this, so... sorry?


End file.
